kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Ride My See-Saw
- |Story Romaji Title = Raido mai shīsō |Release Date = |Arc = Family Reunion Arc |Chapter = 67 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/67/page/1 |Volume = Volume 8 |Previous Chapter = Nights In White Satin |Next Chapter = Every Good Girl Deserves Favour }} Ride My See-Saw is the 67 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis In the morning, after Keima's family had all gathered and had eaten breakfast, he starts to insult Elsie. He insults her because she had been frightened by the ghost yesterday. He simply states that it was her imagination, but Elsie denies this. He believes that it is preposterous for a demon to be scared of ghosts, as they are both considered 'monsters'. Elsie replies that demons are just like humans: they are scared of the unknown. Keima states that it might have just been a Spirit, yet Elsie denies this as the Sensor did not go off. They both leave the scene, as they try to hide the pottery. Elsie states that he should not do that as Denma Katsuragi, the grandfather, had taken a considerable amount of time to make it. Keima says that it is impossible to take it home with him. Keima tells Elsie that it is quite valuable but is leaving it behind because Keima is extremely disturbed by the picture on the pottery. Keima stills decides to proceed with this act. At that moment, they hear eerie things like "play with me...or I'll cut your arms off. The door to the shed closes, and a scary girl comes out. Elsie then rolls herself back into the futon as Keima confirms that the girl is not a ghost, and that they had just met her yesterday. With Keima's guard down, the girl snatches the pottery, saying she'll break it if they don't play with her. Airi had managed to make Katsuragi succumb to her wish to play house. Keima states that he had attracted some trouble and confirms to Elsie that Airi is a normal kid. Keima ends up being the husband while Airi would be the wife. Elsie starts watching the play date from the insides of her futon. Initially, it starts off ok with some ragged looking dolls, but thanks to Airi's 'creepy' (on other people's standards) character, after only a few moments, the grandmother, Rieko Hinaga, had to stop her from breaking the pottery. Airi had made a very uncomfortable setting for Kiema and yet with all of the eerie atmosphere, she asks him what he wants to do next, and that it was fun. Yet, Keima was getting bored and she notices. She, once again, attempts to break the pottery with the rock. The scene changes back to Airi's house. Rieko, on her granddaughter's behalf, apologizes for Airi's rudeness. She then tells Keima that Airi came to stay in yamaguchi village for the summer with her. However, thanks to Airi saying such eerie things in school, she has no friends. Airi simply states "Everyone... Is scared of Airi." Elsie then apologizes about getting scared, in a nervous tone, but Airi says; "I'll cut your head off..." Her eye expression is as if she was angry at Elsie. Once again, Rieko tells Airi that all these type of eerie things which she tells to people is the cause of her having no one to play with. She tells Airi that friends are a wonderful thing and that she has to make a lot of friends too. Rieko shows Airi her marriage photo with all of her friends, as a response to Airi's question; "Did Baa-chan also have friends?" They now show two pictures, both of Airi, one with Rieko while the other by her self. Keima then starts to speculate the reason that the Sensor did not go off the night they saw the 'ghost.' This is probably thanks to believing that Airi must have a crevice in her heart, and her attitude reinforces this. The host might have been too far away fro the Sensor to go off meaning that the 'ghost' might actually be a spirit. Keima's reasoning is only a theory as Elsie questions if the ghost was truly a runaway spirit. Keima then remembers that Rieko told him to treasure the present that was given to him by the grandfather as he had been working on it for a month, and that old people treasure their grandchildren as if it is their only true 'joy' in life. She then tells Keima and Elsie a good night and they both leave. As night falls, they return back to their house. Mari Katsuragi, the mother, informs them that they would have to stay another night, which scares Elsie almost to death. Elsie gets freaked out for she may see the Spirit/Ghost yet again. Elsie says that the creepy song that Airi was singing is now stuck in her head. Keima's grandfather tells her not to worry as "in this village, they've sung this song since long ago." After Elsie gets teased, it is now nightfall and everyone is in bed. Elsie is still worried and cannot go to sleep. Elsie then spots the Spirit/Ghost, which is singing the same eerie song. Keima recognizes the Spirit/Ghost as the same little girl, confirming that it is not a ghost. Keima asks why no one has come to capture the spirit. Elsie tells him that it is because it is in the country-side. Keima's theory is confirmed. Elsie asks him "what is Airi-chan's runaway spirit? Even though we've played with her a lot..." Keima then tells ger that they will go to Airi's house, as it is the place where the Ending lies. Trivia *This chapter's title references " ", a song by . References Category:Chapters Category:Summary